Tabuu's Enemy:A Blonde With A Blue Earring
by Chicken and Cheese
Summary: When Link declares that he alone will fight Tabuu, Pit, Ike, and Marth decide to follow him to help him before he gets turned into a trophy, which they know he will. Rated for some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own any part of Super Smash Brothers. I am not even Japanese. I just come up with bad ideas about its characters.

**A/N:** Hey! I have improved this from since the first time I published it. Those of you who had read it, I'd recommend re-reading it, as I've added a whole new scene. Enjoy

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, good grief."

This was uttered by Pit under his breath when Link cockily announced that he was going to go it alone, and defeat Tabuu once and for all. He would not need any help; he was stronger than all the other brawlers put together.

They had all been cowering in a cave for the past three days, afraid to tackle their final enemy, Tabuu. They had everyone on their side now, including Bowser, and even Ganondorf. Although this caused conflict between some of the brawlers, mainly the Mario gang and Link, Zelda and Sheik, they were mighty auxiliaries to have.

"I shall leave tonight, when the darkness comes. Tabuu won't expect me then," the blonde continued.

Ike and Marth, who were sitting beside Pit, rolled their eyes. There was no way that Link would be able to tackle Tabuu without the help of his friends, without whom he would not be a living being right now.

"Alone? He'll get turned into a trophy within five seconds," Marth muttered. Ike nodded in agreement.

"...So brave," Pit heard Peach gush.

"And handsome too," Zelda sighed. Pit couldn't believe how shallow they were. Link of Hyrule was an arrogant so-and-so who thought he could take on Tabuu alone, which was by no means brave, just very, very foolish. At least some good would come out of it-they'd never have to live with Link and his maddening superiority again.

About half an hour later, Marth suggested the unthinkable, at least to Ike and Pit.

"We can't just leave Link to be turned into a trophy," Marth said quietly. To let someone give his or her life and not do anything about it was wrong.

"What? Of course we can. It's as much as he deserves," declared Pit. _Well, it is, _he told his goody-two-shoes angel conscience.

He waited for Ike to agree with him, and when no agreement came, Pit looked at him. He was staring at Samus in her Zero suit, swishing her flowing golden locks. Her perfect features, her beautiful blue eyes, her boobs...

"I-ke?" Pit waved in front of his face.

"Wha- Huh?" he grunted, mouth hanging open.

"Do you think we should go after Link to make sure he's okay?" Pit asked.

"Oh-Yeah, sure," he said, still staring at Samus(and her boobs).

Pit's smile was wiped off his face; Marth's was smug.

"He was distracted!" objected Pit. Marth ignored him.

"We leave about five minutes after he does," Marth declared. Pit was ashen.

That night, when the world was covered in a layer of darkness, the one with the silly blue earring left for his path. About five minutes later, the trio snuck out of the cave and into the cold night.

"SHIT, it's cold," Ike moaned. "It's about minus ten degrees out here!"

"It's not that cold," Marth objected.

"It is," agreed Pit. "Ehh... Okay, which way is Tabuu?"

"Umm..." Marth paused. "Left."

"You sure?" Ike said cynically.

"...No," admitted Marth. "But we have nothing to lose, so c'mon."

The trio walked cautiously in the dark, unaware of what dangers surrounded them. The night was cloudy, but dry. The moon was hidden behind clouds, which left Ike, Pit, and Marth in total darkness.

"What was that?" Ike whispered.

"What was wha-" Pit began when he heard a crunch. He froze, not liking this one little bit. Marth took his sword out of its sheath, ready to strike.

Then something attacked, throwing itself at Ike.

"AAAAHHH!" Ike yelled, unable to see in the black night. "Get it off, get it off, GET IT OFF!"

Marth swiped with his sword, and felt contact. Not with Ike's attacker, though.

"OH, FU-" Ike screamed.

"Oh, jeez, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Marth panicked. Pit sighed, and shot the thing with one of his arrows, a gift from Paluntena, his goddess.

Ike stopped screaming and running around like a girl.

"Th-thanks, Pit," he panted. Pit raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't know you could scream like that," he teased. Ike glared at him.

"What was it, anyway?" asked Ike.

"A Koopa Troopa," Marth informed him. Ike's head fell in shame. Pit laughed at him.

"C'mon, we can't let Link get too far ahead," Marth reminded them. "He's probably halfway there by now."

"Alright, alright," the other pair muttered. The three brawlers set off into the darkness again, stepping tentatively in fear of any other enemies that would make Ike scream like a girl.

"YAAAH! Link yelled as he swung his sword at the gang of Fire Primids that had surrounded him. His arm was coated with blood, and he had a twisted ankle from when he fell awkwardly when on of his enemies attacked him.

Link was tired, and the Primids never ceased to persist to kill him. Should he flee? No, it was cowardly. But he would die otherwise...

He broke free from the mob, and ran as fast as he could. The pain in his ankle slowed him down, but he tried to ignore it as best he could. He'd never forgive himself, running away from a fight, just when the going got a little bit tough.

Maybe he shouldn't have declared he was stronger than all his friends...put together...

"Where are we?" asked Ike. The moon had pushed itself in front of the clouds, and illuminated the ruins. But where was that in the Subspace Emissary?

"Umm... I think we're outside the factory. You know, where Samus and Pikachu were?" said Pit.

"Oh, yeah! We must be nearly there now," said Ike. _But maybe we're too late. Link could already be there by now if we're here_, he thought. He grinned evilly._ It's for Link's own damn good if he's already killed._

A wind rose, ruffling the leaves of the trees, making the night even eerier. The clouds seemed to have suddenly disappeared, and the moon illuminated the whole ground. Some of the ruins were at angles, some clumped together. They were covered in moss-like no one had even looked at them for a thousand moon cast long shadows. The grass was wet with dew, and Pit's feet got wet because he was only wearing flimsy sandals.

Something growled.

"What was that?" Marth breathed. If that was what he thought it was...

Whatever it was snarled. It paced towards them with heavy footsteps. Then it roared, and attacked.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" all three of them screamed, Ike at a higher pitch. It was Marth's worst fear-the werewolf. He had battled these creatures himself, and the memory was etched in his mind forever. The thing was huge, mainly wolf, but standing on two feet. Its eyes were mad with anger.

Instantly, it lunged for Pit, its teeth bared in a snarl. Pit dodged out of the way, just in time. Ike swiped powerfully with his sword. It struck the werewolf in its side, but the creature didn't even look fazed. It lashed out with its paw, and struck Ike's face. He yelled in pain, the gash stretching across the whole of his right cheek.

Marth attacked while the beast struck at Ike. He skilfully and swiftly slashed at the half-man, wolf turned to Marth, his sword seemingly not having any effect on him. Marth realized that his attacks weren't working, and got into a defence position, awaiting attack.

"Attack it together!" Pit yelled. It was the only way it could be defeated. Marth nodded slightly, the werewolf getting ready to lunge at him. Ike groaned as he tried to get up, but he managed to give Pit the thumbs up.

"One!" Pit yelled. "Two! THREE!" The three brawlers assaulted the mix-and-match creature, Pit shooting arrows at lightning speed. Ike used all his strength to pound the wolf with his sword. Marth unleashed the Final Smash he'd been saving, and delivered the killing blow.

The werewolf howled, and fell to the ground, only to disappear moments later in a black cloud.

The three friends stood there panting.

"Wha-why was there a-a werewolf in the Subspace Emissary?" Marth panted.

"Was it Tabuu?" Pit asked. "Unleashing his most powerful creatures?"

"I think our little rescue just got harder," Ike summarized.

Link was definitely having second thoughts about taking Tabuu on his own. He may have snuck some Hylian Beer before he made his announcement, and it was very high in alcohol content. But his pride stopped him from turning back.

No way was he going to be able to defeat Tabuu alone.

"Stupid Hylian Beer," he muttered to himself. Now he'd never be animate again because nobody would be there to revive him when he became a trophy.

He was nearly there now, at the door to his death. _C'mon, Link, _he told himself. He took a deep breath. Several actually.

Link tried to make himself open the door, but he couldn't. He was walking into a fight with the most feared enemy in the Subspace Emissary . Maybe he should just relax a bit before he went in, think out his plan. Yes, he'd think out a plan.

"I'm doomed," he said to himself.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N:** Thanks to all my reviewers and my Beta, who has helped me so much, for all my future stories, and not just this one. Thanks to anyone who has read my little fic! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (at last)**

Pit lay on the cold grass, fuming. It was dark, and he cold and tired. But could he get to sleep? No, because Marth, the 'quiet' and gentle prince, was snoring loudly beside him. Not even deep breathing, but huge, Bowser-like snorts that would wake anyone, including Bowser himself.

"_What's wrong with you, you freak?_" Pit thought, growing crosser by the snort. Then he felt someone poke him, and Pit turned to face fellow sufferer, Ike.

"Is he always like this?" Pit whispered.

"Yep," Ike confirmed gloomily. "Do you want to move? We could sleep somewhere in the bushes, far, FAR away," he suggested. Pit nodded, and he got up as noisily as he could, trying to wake up the snoring phenomenon, but no such evil luck.

Pit and Ike stomped deliberitely away from the sleeping prince, and once they could no longer hear him, nestled into the bushes to sleep. Ike, amazingly, lost consiousness almost immediately, but Pit could not manage to pass into the land of dreams so easily. Again, he lay there, fustrated. Pit curled into a ball, lay on his left side, lay on his right side and lay on his stomach, but no prevail.

Eventually, he stood up and stretched his wings. He walked a small distance away from Ike, so as not to wake him, and crouched down and flapped his wings. He soared into the air, and flew all around the area, spying every rock and flower, did the odd twist and turn, and just levetated centimetres above the ground.

Satisfied, the angel glided down to the earth again, and snuggled in under the bushes, where he finally felt sleep wash over him.

Only to be awoken moments later by Ike, who, Pit discovered, could prove Marth a match in the snoring stakes. He growled, and wacked his wing in Ike's face as he flew away to avoid the snoring sensation. He was out in the open and it was colder than in the bushes, but Pit couldn't care less at this stage. He closed his eyes, and fatigue took over him and he fell into a deep sleep.

BREAK

Pit was _again _woken, but this time it was by the fierce shaking of someone.

"WHAT DO YOU BLOODY WANT?" Pit yelled at whoever it was.

"Get up, Pit," Marth's voice urged in the darkness. Actually, it wasn't really dark anymore. In fact, it was early morning.

"Oh. We have to rescue Link before it's too late, don't we?" groaned Pit.

Marth nodded, and moved on to wake Ike. Pit looked on, bemused, as Ike sprang up and wacked Marth in a rather delicate place. Marth whimpered, and collapsed to the ground. Pit skipped by and said sweetly to hurry up, Link could be Tabuu's breakfast very soon.

Ike abandoned his blue-haired friend and joined Pit. Marth groaned in pain as he rose, and limped to catch up with the pair.

"Bastards," he muttered.

BREAK

"Hmmm, maybe I could flirt with him, confess my undying love for him. It _might_ work..._"_

"_NO, IT WOULDN'T, YOU IDIOT!" _Link's imaginary friend disagreed. "_Your only hope is to turn back and admit your idiocy."_

"But the shame, oh the _shame_, Freddie," Link shuddered.

"_It's that, or walk to your doom," _Freddie said bluntly.

"Well, what would I do then? I'd be the laughing stock, and Zelda would let all of Hyrule know. I could never show my face in my homeland again," Link wailed.

Freddie sighed, and placed an imaginary hand on Link's shaking back in comfort.

BREAK

It was a fine day to rescue a fool. The birds were chirping cheerily, and the sun was shining brilliantly, and Ike had finally shut up because Marth had merely mentioned Samus' name nd he began to dream.

The trio of misfits were walking along the sparkling and nameless river, which, none of them realised, was nowhere near Tabuu's lair. The forest on either side of them was buzzing with life, and the flowers in in the grass were incondiderately being crushed by Pit's sandals.

Ike wandered in front of Marth and Pit in a daze, having no idea of where he was going. Pit and Marth scoffed at the huge goofy smile on his face, until Ike suddenly disappeared from view, and his fading yells were left in his place.

Marth and Pit broke into run, and reached a waterfall.

"IKE!" Marth screamed, and bent over the edge of the river. Pit watched on in horror as the ground beneath them both gave way, and they dropped down the waterfall. He instictivly flapped his wings, and floated in the air, stunned by what had just happened. Pulling himself together, he summoned all of his strength and zoomed down beside the cascading water. He searched the air desperately for his friends, but there was no sign yet, but the water still fell.

"MARTH! IKE!" he cried, quite pointlessly. Pit's heart surged as he spotted a flash of distinctive blue hair. He pushed his little fluffy wings to the maximum, and caught a handful of the strange locks. The body stopped descending, but the soul who inhabited it was not pleased.

"YAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Marth yelled. It was almost as bad as his snoring.

Ignoring the unprine-like screams of abuse coming from Marth, Pit flapped with all his might, searching for the somewhat sissy-ish mercanery. A feeling of dread creeped into the little angel's heart as there was still no sign of his friend.

"There!" cried Marth in delight, pausing in his abuses to point out a body clutching to a sword.

The gushing water roared ever louder in Pit's ears as he neared the strong swordsman. He'd managed to dig his sword into a patch of wet earth in the cliff, and clung onto it for dear life.

Pit grabbed hold of Ike's waist, and, already struggling to keep suspended in the air, because his wings were drenched, attempted to pull Ike free, but he would not loosen his grip on his sword.

"Let go Ike!" Pit yelled in exasperation.

"Never!" he replied heroically He pulled his legs up and placed them against the surface. He gave and almighty tug, and pulled his sword free of the earth, and felt gravity take its hold on him and his saviors'.

"Holy shit, Ike, how much do you weigh?" Pit gasped in astonishment.

"Muscle is denser than fat!" objected Ike, offering the small piece of intelligent information he had for his benefit (it was a question he was often asked).

No matter how much he tried, Pit could not keep the three of them floating, and they slowly but surely descended down the side of the waterfall.

As they neared the plunge pool at the bottom, Pit, realising that there was no danger of them plummetting to their doom, cast his idiotic friends down into the water, laughing in glee and enjoying Ike's high pitched "eep!"

"Traitor!" yelled Marth as Pit splashed into the water, laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I still own squat.

**Chapter Three**

"Freddie.." Link said in a very small voice.

"_What?" _Freddie groaned.

"I'm...we're...we're going back."

"_Incredulous!" _Freddie exclaimed. _"However, I can't help but feel a little bit disappointed. What changed your mind?"_

"My earring is too expensive to lose," Link admitted.

"_Pure sapphire, as we all know. You mentioned it numerous times," _Freddie grumbled.

"_Ah... Freddie... There is _one thing..." Link added.

"_Go on,"_ Freddie sighed.

"We're going to valiantly strike down scores of enemies in order to not lose all scrap of honour. If we fail and die in the process, we will have a brave death, and we would have been on our way home, destroying foes to aid our allies," Link said admirably.

"_Oh, for the love of God!"_ Freddie cried.

**BREAK**

"You lightweight!" Marth exclaimed as Ike sneezed yet again. Their little misadventure in the water had left the valiant rescuers cold and wet, but none were as affected as Ike, on whom the arrival of pneumonia seemed imminent.

Ike's nose squeaked in fustration – Ike had no arguement. He made a mental note to himself to eat more oranges when they returned back to their "ordinary" lives.

"Stop!" yelled Pit suddenly, crouching down to the ground, holding his hand up to the blue-haired warriors.

"What?" Ike wheezed pathetically.

"...A footstep," Pit whispered mysteriously. "It's pointy... Link's ears are pointy... Do you reckon that his feet are pointy too?" he said with growing excitement.

Marth paused a moment to properly survey the environment. There were trees, the jungle kind of trees, and lots of them; swinging vines; asnd strange currents of wind that caused any brawler to hover in mid-air if they jumped into them. It all seemed very familiar...

"Pit, you're right!" Marth cried. "Isn't this the jungle path to Tabuu's lair? It has to be!"

Elated, the three of them jumped in the air like giggling schoolgirls, when Ike noticed a figure running towards them, screaming something. Ike took out his sword, ready to strike the foe down, when he caught a flash of something shiney and blue.

Incredulous, he poked Pit and Marth until they looked in the direction in which Ike was looking. Their jaws dropped, gobsmacked. Link had retreated? Never! Not the mighty hero of Hyrule, the warrior Link! Yet here he was, screaming like a headless chicken's severed head. As he ran closer to the awestruck trio, his wrods became coherent, and the rescuers were even more dumbfounded.

"Run! Flying Koopas! Run!" Link screached.

"Link?" Pit uttered in amazement.

"He's gone mad," Ike decided. Marth was just about to agree, when a tiny little Koopa Troopa appeared on the horizon. Marth actually laughed out loud. Then, in the moments that followed, he choked on his laughter when he saw what was followin the teensy-weensy Koopa. There were hoards of Koopas, large and small, ready to strike down anything and anyone. Ordinarily, this would not have made Ike squeak, Pit scream with heavenly loudness and Marth collapse to the ground in defeat, but this was a special occassion. They didn't even notice Link trip over Pit's bow and crash into the ground and get knocked unconscious. They simply stared in sheer horror at the armies of Koopas awaiting them. They'd had a long day-this was not what they needed. Once again, they cursed Link for his stupidity. Or rather their own stupidity, for actually following him.

On the brink of tears, the three heroes gazed dumbly at another figure approaching them. Unfortunately, this figure was gigantic, and turquise in colour. And bald.

"It's Tabuu," Marth sighed. Gone were emotions, only a strange sense of complete and utter defeat was what remained.

Then Tabuu spoke.

"You!" he boomed, in a voice so deep terrifying that even Bowser and Ganondorf would have been brought to tears. He raised his glowing arm and pointed to the retreating blonde.

Link stopped in his tracks, and turned slowly to face the monster he somehow believed he could defeat alone. He knew not how he had known that he was "you," but some eerie power had caused him to turn. Maybe because he was the only person sprinting for the woods like a madman on fire.

"Yes?" he squeaked. _"Damn, that wasn't meant to come out like that."_

Ike, Marth and Pit had turned to stare at him, and he noticed that the sun was beginning to set. What were they doing here anyway? And why were they wet?

"You dare to use _my_ doorstep as a place to rest? You dare to lay your dirty hands at the entrance to _my_ house?" Tabuu growled. "No one, _no one_, has ever disrespected me like that. You stand at my door, you fight me. Is that clear?" he roared, so terrible that Link's ears popped.

"Yes," Link mumbled.

"You're a coward. You do not deserve the title, "Hero of Hyrule." You should be banished to the farthest reached of the land. You are nothing but worthless _scum_," Tabuu seethed.

"But no. I am a kind being. I will not do that to you."

"_Hurrah!" _Link inwardly cheered.

"No. I shall let you die now, and prolong your pain no longer. You see? I am a kind ruler. I should be known as Tabuu the Kind. Now, we shall speak no more. Prepare to die!"

Link ran. However, he ran a mere five steps before tripping over a baby Koopa Troopa, and he landed awkardly on his ankle.

"OWWW! MY ANKLE!" he screamed. "OH, THE PAIN! IT'S UNBEARABLE!" And Link, Hero of Hyrule, began to cry.

"Please, good sir, if you will," Pit said up to Tabuu meekly. Tabuu's huge, glowing multi-coloured head looked down at him. "As you can probably see, Link is really no more than a child. If you were to slay a child, your name would be cursed and tainted for all of eternity. Frankly, you would earn yourself the title, "Tabuu the Cruel Slayer of Children. Would you really want that name to be passed down through the ages?" said the boy angel wisely.

Tabuu stopped, as if in deep thought. After a minute or so, he said, "No... I... I suppose that wouldn't do my image much good... Then tell me, boy, would banishing a child for all eternity be good for my image?"

After much deliberation, Pit decided it would not.

"So I must let him go?" Tabuu asked.

"For now," Pit said. "And if Link should wander into your demain again without fighting you, you may strike him down."

Ike turned to glare at the sniffling Link. "So he lives to fight another day," he grumbled.

"Thank you, O wise angel," Tabuu said. "Now leave!" he ordered.

The trio scrambled away from the glowing menace, and hurried to carry the pitiful sight that was Link away.

Suddenly Marth groaned.

"What?" Ike asked.

"You see through the trees there?" Marth said.

"Yeah."

"There's our cave. Right there."

Ike and Pit stared in disbelief at the sight.

"You mean, we went the long way round? Like the _really _long way round? And Tabuu's lair was there all this time, five hundred metres away," Ike said in a small voice.

"Look who's the dumbass now," Link muttered under his breath (in between sobs, of course).

And so, the three heroes carrying a blonde "child" walked back towards their base/square one, with the sun setting behind their backs.

**The End**


End file.
